Hold Me
by xXChocomuffinxXx
Summary: Buttercup is suffering from a breakup. Will a certain green ruff be able to help her? **Butch x Buttercup one-shot**


Okay, So Lemmie Get This Straight, THIS FIC WAS NOT MY IDEA! ( Well, Not The Plot At Least. Well, MOST Of The Plot...) Credit Sweatshirtmaster . Her Art Gave Me The Idea.

* * *

It was a calm Sunday in Townsville. All was quiet. No crimes today, not the least thing Buttercup was worrying about. It was 7 after noon, as she walked down the streets of Downtown Townsville. She watched all the little shops starting to open.

"Mornin' Buttercup!", chorused Gary, the owner of the Donut Bar in Downtown Townsville. "Hey Gary", Buttercup chorused back, catching a chocolate frosted donut Gary had thrown to her.

But Gary wasn't who she was looking for, nor his shop.

She was looking for "Bar Voila", the restaurant Buttercup was supposed to meet Ace in. Ace, nonetheless, was Buttercups' boyfriend.

Before they started going out, Buttercup couldn't even trust Ace, after the so called, "Buttercrush" incident Buttercup and her sisters had when they were 5. Ace, being the super villain that he is, or was, in this case, tricked Buttercup into liking him, no scratch that, LOVE him, and Buttercup found out his sneaky trick, and saved her sisters from being destroyed.

She has never trusted Ace since then. But about a month ago, Ace had shown her his true passion, loving her every second of every day. Ever since, Buttercup and Ace have always been a couple.

Just the mere thought of that sneaky trick Ace had put on her, gave Buttercup a shiver in her bones. She'd never forget it. But that was the past, and Buttercup had to focus on the present.

"Ace is just tricking you", Blossom had said a couple of days after Ace and Buttercup started dating.

"I don't trust him", Bubbles had said.

But Buttercup failed to listen to her sisters. It was her problem, not theirs. Why get into her business? Buttercup didn't say a word after Bubbles had started dating Boomer, nor did she do it with Blossom, who had done the same with Brick.

Buttercup despised the Rowdyruff Boys, but she still had to put up with them. Butch the most. They were counterparts, after all...

A few minutes later, Buttercup entered "Bar Voila" ( WHICH DOES NOT HAVE TO DO WITH GETTING DRUNK! ), and sat across from Ace, who was patiently waiting for her in a nearby booster.

"Hey Ace", Buttercup chimed, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek before taking her seat. Buttercup may be the toughest, but she has a soft spot for romance.

Ace didn't respond. "Ace?", Buttercup reached across the table to reach her boyfriend. He returned the reach with a slap to the hand. "OW!", Buttercup pulled her hand away. " What was that for?", Buttercup was angry, VERY angry.

"Oh sorry babe, I didn't see ya there...", Ace said. Buttercup was puzzled. "Baby, what's wrong", said Buttercup, sliding into the booster with him. "Oh, it's nothing babe, except THIS!", Ace pulled out a letter addressed: "To Buttercup, My Love".

" Recognize THIS letter Buttercup?", Ace said, NOT so politely. Buttercup was even MORE puzzled. She had never seen that letter in her life.

But when she told her boyfriend, he didn't believe her. " THIS fell off your windowsill after I came to visit you a few days ago...",

Then Buttercup remembered, she had thought that letter was from Ace. " WELL, I NEVER wrote this letter..", Ace said, then paused. "Have you been cheating on me?"

"NO!", Buttercup shouted, turning almost all of "Bar Voila" to them.

" I KNOW you are, baby... and I KNOW you're lying. And I don't accept that...",

" I promise you Ace, I am NOT cheating on you...",

" YEAH RIGHT! I know SOMEONE addressed this letter to you. Have you SEEN the front?!",

" Yes, but baby-",

" SHUT IT BUTTERCUP! I don't know WHY you would lie to me like that...",

" But baby, I'm NOT lying! I don't know who addressed the letter t-",

Then Ace did the unspeakable. He PUSHED Buttercup out of the booster, landing her on the butt. "Ace, I don't know why you'd think I'm cheating on you...",

" I KNOW you're cheating on me, Butters, the proof is in my hands...",

" But Ace-",

" No buts! Just LEAVE!",

Tears filled Buttercups eyes. "FINE!", she screamed, " We're done!", and with that, Buttercup left the restaurant, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Butch walked down the empty streets near the park. They WERE empty, except for the kids and their mothers who were visiting the park early, or the people out for their morning jogs or strolls.

Then, something caught Butch's eye. A whole GARDEN of Buttercup flowers. Butch picked up one and examined it. A Buttercup flower, alright. Butch decided to pick a few more, and then stuffed them in his jean pockets.

He'd figured he'd use them later, as a gift for someone special. ( OOOOH! )

Butch heard faint sobs coming from far. "Huh?", Butch looked up, hearing the sobs getting louder and louder within every second.

Those sobs were coming from Buttercup, who happened to crash into him.

" Buttercup, what hap-",

" Hold me",

" But wh-",

" Just hold me...", Buttercup said through her choked voice, and grabbed on to Butch's shirt, pulling him close.

Butch, doing as she obeyed, held on to Buttercup as if she was his own blood and soul. Buttercups' sobs dampened ( IS THAT EVEN A WORD?! ) Butchs' shirt. Butch didn't care. All he cared about was comforting Buttercup while she was still crying. This might be the only moment he'd ever have with her.

Buttercup soon let go, wiping her tears on her bare arms, soaking her skin.

"Buttercup, tell me what happened...", Butch said, eager to help.

"Ace...", she said through sobs, "... he, he thinks I betrayed him... CHEATED on him. Why would I do that? I'm probably the most trustworthy person I know...",

" Buttercup calm down...", Butch said, slowly pulling out the Buttercup flowers from his pockets, which, oddly, weren't crumpled or bent. " I know what will make you feel better...",

" What...", Buttercup sobbed, her tears drying up on her face, making it rock hard. Buttercup gasped at the flowers. She hadn't seen Buttercup flowers in town forever, for this wasn't the place they grew. "Where... did you get these?!", Buttercup said in shock.

" Over there...", Butch pointed to the bed of Buttercup flowers he had found just before his encounter with Buttercup, to fid that the flowers were gone. Butch was in shock.

" They were there... I saw them with my own eyes!", Butch said, waving his hands over the disappeared bed of Buttercup flowers.

Buttercup didn't seem to notice. " You must've gone through a lot of trouble to get these...", Buttercup twirled the flowers examining them, even rubbing their petals firmly, to make sure he wasn't joking.

"I'm glad you like them...", said Butch sitting next to Buttercup. There were a few moments of silence, until Butch felt a tug on his shirt. He turned his head, only to meet Buttercup's lips with his. She gave him a soft, sweet, romantic kiss.

Butch started to kiss back, and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two ended their kiss at the same time. Butch blushed, as well did Buttercup.

" I never thought I'd say this...", Buttercup said, resting her hand on top of his, " ...but, I LOVE you Butch.", Buttercup smiled warmly.

Butch smiled back. "Me too."

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE BUTCHERCUP FLUFFINESS!

Once Again, Thank You Sweatshirtmaster for the idea! I TRULY Appriciate It, And I Hope You All Enjoyed!

( Oh, And Buttercup And Butch Are TEENS. )

Butch And Buttercup- (c)CMcC

Inspiration- (c)Sweatshirtmaster

Story- (c) Grassy-Mint


End file.
